Together
by Butterflies Full Moon
Summary: Max: moves and is neighbors with Fang: brothers with Iggy: who likes Ella: who is sisters with Nudge: who still talks alot and has a little sister named Angel: who is best friends with Gazzy: who is Fang and Iggy's little brother. Fax & Eggy & maybe Nazzy. I hope yall like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I wanted to start a new fanfic about Maximum Ride (obviously). I know this kind of story has been done A LOT before but I wanted to give it a try. So here it goes I hope yall like it! :D**

Max's POV

I was looking out my car window. Just as Catch My Breath by Kelly Clarkson ended my mom said my name.

"Ya mom?" I answered.

I opened my car door and looked up to my new house. That's when my mouth dropped all the way to the driveway. **(I'm not going to describe it pic is on profile imagine it about two sizes bigger though ****) **I was perfect! We had a HUGE lawn I couldn't even see all of it. Our house was on the very edge of our land. So was the neighbor's house. Our house and the neighbor's hose and our balcony and theirs were almost touching.

"Max, Ella, Nudge, and Angel go and pick your rooms then come and get your stuff. I get the master bedroom though!"My mom said/yelled after us.

My sisters and I ran inside I looked around the house and tried to find the balcony room. I went in the general direction. I found a thick oak wooden door. I opened it and looked inside it had the balcony and I could see the next door neighbor's balcony. This was my room. I turned around to see all three of my sisters staring in _my_ room.

"I call this one." I said in a voice that they all leaved to find a different room.

I went outside to get my things when I heard some voices.

"Iggy. Gazzy. Mom said to come inside." A beautiful voice said.

I over to see a tall about 6'2 strawberry blonde guy and a boy about 5'2 with almost platinum blonde hair walking towards their house entrance. In the entrance I saw a guy with almost jet black hair wearing all black clothes and black vans he looked … wow, amazing, handsome, hot, cute? Or all in one.

I decided to just get my things and start putting them in my new room. Our beds and dressers are going to come in a couple hours. I decided to turn on some music from my IPod. That's when I want u bad by R5 came on.

_*Lyrics*_

In the back of a taxi cab, one,  
Quick turn you were on my lap, we,  
Touched hands and we pulled them back,  
Yeah,  
I want you bad!

And even though it should be so wrong, I,  
Can't help but feel this strong, cuz,  
The way you turn me on,  
Like a light switch,  
I might just go  
CRAZY,  
Cuz you're my best friends baby,  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
I don't know what to do!

But I'm in love with,  
Someone else's girl you,  
Rock my world,  
But you're the one that I can't have,  
I want you bad!

In my crazy mind,  
I'm with you all the time,  
Cuz you're the best that I can't have,  
O, girl,  
I want you bad!

Oh, oh, oh oh, ohhh,  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,

I want you...  
BAD!

It's so hard, just to pretend,  
This sucks!  
You're his girl and he's my friend, no,  
Good way for this to end, yeah,

I want you bad!

I wish someone could help me,  
This is just so unhealthy!  
And everything you got just kills me,  
You're guilty!

GO CRAZY!

Cuz you're my best friend's baby,  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
I don't know what to do!

I'm in love with someone else's girl, you,  
Rock my world,  
But you're the one that I can't have,  
I want you bad!

In my crazy mind,  
I'm with you all the time,  
You're the one that I can't have,  
Oh, girl I want you bad!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh,  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,

I want you bad!

I want you, I want you,  
I want you, I want you,  
I want you, I want you,

I want you bad!  
(I want you bad!)

I want you, I want you,  
I want you, I want you,  
I want you, I want you,

I want you bad!

Crazy,  
Cuz you're my beat friends baby,  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
I don't know what to do!

I'm in love with someone else's girl, you,  
Rock my world,  
You're the best I never had,  
Oh, girl, I want you bad!

In my crazy mind,  
I'm with you all the time,  
You're the best I never had,  
Oh, girl, I want you bad!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh,  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,

I want you bad!

Ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh,  
ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh

Oh, girl, I want you bad!

By the time the song was done I was almost done with my things and was singing along with the song.

"Max the neighbor's invited us for dinner tonight you have to be ready in an hour and a half." My mom yelled up the stairs.

"Fine." I huffed back but secretly on the inside I wanted to see the mysterious guy in all black.

**How yall like it? I hope you did! R&R PLEASE!**

**-Silver **

**PS. Disclaimer: I don't own the house, Catch my breath, Vans, I want you bad, or Maximum Ride.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS IM BACK! Are you guys happy? Cause I know I am. Well I decided to make a new chapter at 10:40 pm cause well I felt like it and I was listening to 22 by Taylor Swift and I got an idea. Which has really nothing to do with the song. Also I didn't even get an idea I was listening to it and it made me want to write a new chapter. Wow that's just… wow! Anyways**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I don't own Maximum Ride!**

**ONWARD or ONWORTH **

_Recap: _

_"Max the neighbor's invited us for dinner tonight you have to be ready in an hour and a half." My mom yelled up the stairs._

_"Fine." I huffed back but secretly on the inside I wanted to see the mysterious guy in all black._

_End of recap*_

*Max's POV*

I went upstairs to get ready for dinner with our new neighbors. I opened a box with my clothes when tan and mocha blobs pounced on me.

"ELLA NUDGE WHAT ARE YOU DOING !?" I asked yelling at the top of my lungs.

"Angel we need back up!" Ella yelled out my door.

I could hear Angel's feet pounding towards us. I started to squirm under Ella and Nudge but they had a steel grip on me. Angel walked in right when I got Ella to let me go but Nudge was still holding on.

"Angel can you please convince Max to let us at least pick her clothes out?" Nudge and Ella asked.

"Sure thing Ells. Now Max we all saw you making those lovey-dovey eyes or whatever their called to that guy next door. So let's face it you have to let the pick your outfit." Angel said as-a-matter-a-factly.

I felt my checks grow with warmth and could practically feel how red they were turning. I looked at the three girls standing in a row arms crossed in the middle of my room.

I won't bore you with all the little details. Let's just say the outfit wasn't that bad. Actually I liked it was more my style then the others they picked out before.

**(Outfit on profile) **

_*Time lapse walking to neighbor's*_

I was holding a plate of about 50 of my mom's homemade cookies. While my mom, Ella, Nudge, Angel weren't holding anything. My mom was about to ring the neighbor's door bell when the door swung open. There stood was a about mid 30s woman who I expected was the mom. I looked past her when I saw . . . .

**Ooooooooooo cliffy XD Sorry I wanted it end like that and also it is 12:15pm right now sooooo ya and I have to wake up at like 7:45 am for something. I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP PEOPLE! Well someones cranky! Lol MEEEE! WELL BYE BYE! SEE YOU LATER! R&R!**

**-Silver 3 **

** Hey guys. I decided to post this today I typed it yesterday and Friday night. Anywho it probably won't be on until later sooooo ya. Well its 12:07 right now. BYE BYE!**

**-Silver 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys how's it going? I'm going to start a new Maximum Ride story. I'll try to update them about the same. So I'll just get started. **

_*Recap*_

_I was holding a plate of about 50 of my mom's homemade cookies. While my mom, Ella, Nudge, Angel weren't holding anything. My mom was about to ring the neighbor's door bell when the door swung open. There stood was a about mid 30s woman who I expected was the mom. I looked past her when I saw . . . ._

_*End of Recap*_

I saw the cutest little boy ever. He had short blonde hair and big blue eyes. He was wearing khaki shorts and a camo shirt. Angel ran up to him.

"Hi! My name is Angel! I'm eight! What's your name?" Angel said alittle to excited.

"Hey. I'm Gazzy and I'm nine." Gazzy said.

The woman who opened the door was talking to my mom about her three sons who lived with her. So she was the mom. She seemed gentle and nice. She also seemed to be the type that if you get on her bad side you better watch your back. I found out her name was Theresa.

"Iggy! Fang! Come downstairs the neighbors are here!" Theresa yelled up the stairs.

"Her kids have the weirdest names." Ella whispered in my ear.

"Ya cause Maximum and Nudge isn't weird at all." I said with sarcasm dripping with every word I said.

I looked at Angel and Gazzy talking on the couch. They are so cute together. I looked at the satirs when I heard two sets of footsteps bounding down the stairs. I saw the two guys who were outside earlier.

"Well say hello!" Theresa demanded out of her two oldest sons.

" Hey I'm Iggy. I'm sixteen going on seventeen." He shook my hand and then Ella's who blushed alittle. Hmmmmm…

"Hi. I'm Fang and seventeen." He said with a hypnotizing voice.

"Shall we begin eating?"Theresa said while walking to what I think was her dining room behind closed sliding doors. There was a long wooden table enough to sit 10 people. We all sat down. Theresa at an end, my mom to her right then Angel then Gazzy they became friends fast. After Gazzy was me then Fang then Iggy then Ella then Nudge. While my mom and Theresa were deep in a conversation so were Angel and Gazzy. Iggy, Ella, and Nudge were making small talk. I looked over to Fang to notice that he was already staring at me. I could drown in his almost black eyes.

"H-h-hi" I stuttered almost not audible.

"Hey." He responded with a smirk.

I could feel a blush creeping up so I bowed my head. When the sensation passed I looked back at him to find that he was still looking . . . more like studying me. So naturally I stared right back at him. He raised an eyebrow then I raised one of mine. This kept going on until someone cleared their throat. We turned to the noise only to find it was our moms. I could feel another blush coming on to my face.

"Shall we eat?" Fangs mom said.

"Or would you guys like to continue staring at each other?" My mom asked while everyone else snickered.

I blushed even harder and I could see Fang blushing a little.

**Done for now its almost 12 and I start school on Wednesday. Soooooooo ya well BYE BYE!**

**-Silver 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**HIIIIIIIIII YOU GUYS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Maximum Ride!**

**I'm soooooooooo happy that I have people who like my story! ANYWAYS OMG I forgot how to spell anyways one day and I was like WHAT HOW COULD I FORGET lol wooooow ok so ANYWAYS x2 ****lol **

**I just wanna say**

** Pain-is-just-a-Message OMG your review made my day and every time I read it, it does! Lol and cuz I was like OMG SOMEONE OTHER THAN ME DOES THAT TOO! Lol**

** the guest person: I wanted to make Max shy/embarrassed when people first meet her.**

** everyone else who has read/reviewed/followed/anything else having to do with Together THANKYOUSOOOOOOOMUCHILOVEYOUGUYS! **

**I am watching little league baseball and I don't even know why. Wow just wow. OMG someone's safe! Lol **

**NOW ONWARDS WITH THEY STORY. **

_*Recap*_

_He raised an eyebrow then I raised one of mine. This kept going on until someone cleared their throat. We turned to the noise only to find it was our moms. I could feel another blush coming on to my face._

_"Shall we eat?" Fangs mom said._

_"Or would you guys like to continue staring at each other?" My mom asked while everyone else snickered._

_I blushed even harder and I could see Fang blushing a little._

"Of course mother." I said sarcastically .

Once we finished our dinner the kids all went to the basement movie room to watch movies **(nooooo really!)** while our moms talked in the upstairs living room. Me and Fang were the last ones downstairs so we had to share a loveseat and so did Ella and Iggy. I almost positive they will be start going out before we leave. They decided to watch The Outsider before Fang and I were even steeled in our seat which I'm not complain since I love that movie. I quoted some of the lines when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned to see Fangs basically black eyes staring at me.

"What I've always wanted to be a greaser girl." I said to him as a mater a factly.

"Well then your in for a surprise tomorrow at school." He replied.

"What's that supposed to mean"

He shrugged and the turned away. I sat there confused out of my mind.

_***Time skip to Max getting ready before school***_

I got out of the shower and let my hair dry into its wavy/curly form. I teased half of it and put it into a half up/half down. **(OUTFIT AND ELLAS ON MY PROFILE)**

"Perfect greaser girl hair." Ella said standing at my room door.

"You too."

**OK that's all for today ill either try to publish or work on next chapter today im sorry its short I have A TON of homework. Also how is your guys school year so far and if you haven't started tell me how it is when you do**

**3 Silver**


End file.
